


beside the campfire

by quillsand



Series: Enjoltaire Parent Verse [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Camping, Family Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, References to Canon, Sharing a Bed, Single Parents, or sharing a tent at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillsand/pseuds/quillsand
Summary: "Dad?" Sarah says."Yes, Sarah?""Why isn't Mr 'Jolras coming camping with us?"_____Grantaire takes Laurie and Sarah camping. Enjolras ends up tagging along too.(Ft. squabbles, a troublesome radio, cute campfire games, and blanket sharing.)





	beside the campfire

**Author's Note:**

> This return to the parent verse is brought to you by kleopatraphilopator on tumblr who sent the following prompt: "Enjoltaire parent verse, it’s the weekend and Grantaire is taking the girls camping. While Enjolras is dropping off Laurie, Sarah asks on the spot (as children are apt to do) hey can Mr ‘Jolras come too?? Cue forced tent sharing because the girls don’t want to be separated." 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Contrary to popular misconceptions, Enjolras had never learnt to drive after finishing university. With Laurie, there was never really any time for lessons, and he doesn't plan on leaving the city anytime soon, where public transport suits him just fine.

It's not often that Enjolras regrets his decision.

Dragging a tent, sleeping bag, pillow, rolling mat, and rucksack through seven stops on the metro, however, is enough to make him wish he'd followed the crowd at the time of graduation and taken lessons. It's not that Grantaire and his daughter live far away, but they live far enough away that it's not a walkable distance when carrying around half a _Go Outdoors_ store.

Still, Enjolras supposes, it's a better alternative than trying to juggle all of the camping equipment (and Laurie, when she undoubtedly gets tired and asks to be carried) across the city.

They arrive at Grantaire's modest apartment only three minutes late. Laurie is a meticulous time keeper, something Enjolras begrudgingly admits she no doubt inherited from him.

"We're late!" she whispers strickeningly as they stand outside number 3C.

The door opens on the third knock, revealing Grantaire's grinning face. He laughs as soon as he sees the way Enjolras is attempting to carry all of Laurie's camping gear- rucksack across his back and a bag under each arm.

"Looks like you've got your dad in a bit of a twist there, Laurie. Come on in, Sarah's buzzing with excitement, she can barely wait to head off."

Laurie goes running inside, single pillow clutched against her chest.

Grantaire raises an eyebrow at Enjolras. "She definitely got the better end of the deal." he laughs, gesturing to Enjolras' baggage.

Rolling his eyes, Enjolras smiles. "Definitely. Do you want me to just drop this off with you here, let you get going?"

"Nah, bring it inside. We've got time yet, Sarah's just excited. Tea?"

Enjolras has never heard a more tempting offer. "Sure. Tea would be great, thanks."

With a nod of his head, Grantaire leads Enjolras inside. By now, the layout of Grantaire's apartment is familiar, and Enjolras feels almost at home as he puts bags down and takes his usual seat around the coffee table. Grantaire just smiles at him as he goes through to make the tea, and something in Enjolras' chest loosens.

"It's a shame you can't join us." says Grantaire a minute later, handing a mug of tea to Enjolras. Upstairs, the girls can be heard giggling and shouting, conspiring about their weekend away.

Enjolras sips his tea. Whilst it's true that he had originally been busy when Grantaire invited both him and Laurie camping, his editor had called him last night to cancel the meeting he was supposed to attend, leaving him free. At that point, it was too late. They'd already been shopping for camping equipment and Enjolras hadn't bought any for himself, and on top of that he felt that it'd be rude to invite himself back along on such short notice.

He tells an abridged version of this story to Grantaire, who remains strangely quiet afterwards.

"Is this something you do often then?" Enjolras asks in the silence that follows, grappling for a conversation topic. "Camping?"

Grantaire's eyes finally meet his again. "Not really. I mean, a few times, I guess. My parents always took me camping as a child. It was probably the only time I ever spent with them which I enjoyed." he smiles wryly at Enjolras. "Sorry, didn't mean to get depressing."

"It's perfectly fine." Enjolras reassures. He hesitates. "I... understand."

Grantaire blinks. It's times like these which make Enjolras reflect on how little he really knows about the other man. They're both single parents, true, but outside of their daughters, well... conversation points tend to be far and few between. It makes him feel guilty, almost.

"Anyway, I've been camping with Sarah a few times, but I've never been able to tell whether she's truly enjoying herself or not. I think having a friend with her will be a great thing- I'm already surprised by how much she's looking forward to it. Did you know she's had a countdown on the fridge for the past few weeks?"

Enjolras laughs. "That's exactly the sort of thing Laurie does, too."

They smile at each other.

When Laurie and Sarah come down, they're whispering conspiratorially and shooting looks across the room at where he and Grantaire are sitting.

Grantaire smirks at Enjolras as if to say _'they're not nearly as sneaky as they think they are'_ and Enjolras rolls his eyes in response. He loves kids, he really does.

"Is it time to go yet?" Laurie asks, both girls walking into the main room after another minute or so of whispers.

Smiling, Grantaire gets to his feet. "I suppose so. I'll load the car with Laurie's things and then we can get off. Sound good?"

Laurie glances back at Sarah and there's a few seconds of silent communication between them.

"Dad?" Sarah says, when Laurie nudges her arm.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Why isn't Mr 'Jolras coming camping with us?"

Grantaire doesn't even look back at Enjolras as he answers. "Mr Enjolras hasn't got any camping things, Sarah. We don't have a spare tent or sleeping bag."

"What about at the shop?"

"We don't know if the camping shop is open. It might be closed by the time we get to the campsite."

Both girls seem very discouraged by this idea. For his part, Enjolras remains quiet, not wanting to spur them on further.

"Well," says Laurie after some deliberation with Sarah. "We have two tents. Dad could share."

Grantaire glances to Enjolras. "The tents are very small, Laurie. It might be a squeeze."

"Dad wouldn't mind." She turns to Enjolras. "Would you?"

"I..." Enjolras trails off, looking helplessly to Grantaire. "I don't want to impose-"

"Please, Mr 'Jolras?" Begs Sarah.

"Sarah." Warns Grantaire. "Enough."

"But dad-"

"Let me talk to Enjolras in peace, okay? Why don't you two go and start getting your things ready?"

Sarah grunts unhappily, but her and Laurie nevertheless run back off upstairs.

Enjolras stares at the mug in his hands in the silence that follows. Grantaire hasn't moved from his position in the middle of the room. He looks troubled with something.

"Well, I should probably head off, I'll-"

"You can come, if you want to, you know."

Enjolras raises his head. "I really don't want to cause you any inconvenience, I'll be fine."

"If you don't want to, that's fine. But I know the girls would love it, and we'd find a way to make it work. The tents are small but I've shared a single with Sarah before, I don't mind doing so again. You can share with Laurie- you're smaller than me so it shouldn't be too much of a squeeze."

Grantaire's offer seems sincere; he's looking at Enjolras imploringly, wringing his hands together where he stands.

Enjolras thinks about all of the other times he and Laurie have hung out with Grantaire and Sarah. From the first time meeting at the school gates there have been numerous play dates and days out with both of their families; Laurie's never happier than when she's giggling away with Sarah at something or other, and Enjolras is never happier than when he's watching her. Him and Grantaire may not have much in common besides their daughters, but it's enough. Grantaire fills a space in Enjolras' life that no one else is capable of filling- fundamentally, he understands Enjolras. A camping trip, however spontaneous and unplanned, sounds like a welcome idea. What's the worst that could happen?

"Are you sure you don't mind? It _is_ a bit last minute."

Grantaire waves Enjolras' concerns away with his hand, a smile creeping onto his face. "It's camping, it never goes to plan. Sometimes you just have to roll with it. Embrace the unexpected, Enjolras." He winks and Enjolras can feel his face heating up.

When they tell Sarah and Laurie, the two girls cheer loud enough to incite the wrath of a minor deity, running up and hugging him from all sides.

Enjolras meets Grantaire's gaze from across the room and smiles.

 

* * *

   
  


The first problem they encounter occurs roughly five minutes after leaving the house.

Laurie's bags have been loaded into the car alongside Grantaire's and Sarah's (plus a few spare supplies they managed to put together for Enjolras), and the four of them are currently stood next to the passenger door debating seating arrangements.

Enjolras had offered to ride in the back with Laurie so that Sarah could sit at the front, but was shot down by the two girls wanting to sit together in the back.

Grantaire offers him a helpless shrug. Enjolras simply laughs.

The first half an hour is fine. The kids are laughing in the back, the radio is playing, and he and Grantaire have managed to make a conversation about the weather last for almost fifteen miles.

After that, it becomes significantly harder to sustain the conversation between them. Enjolras wouldn't mind the silence, not particularly, if not for the little sidelong glances Grantaire keeps shooting him, accompanied by small, tight smiles that show how strained the atmosphere is.

Enjolras closes his eyes and silently begs that his presence is not ruining this whole trip for Grantaire.

They stop for breakfast at a roadside cafe en route, and afterwards Enjolras feels as if the air has lightened considerably.

Once they are back in the car, he turns the radio on and happens upon a news channel where the presenters are discussing the recent protests against austerity measures.

"Do you mind?" he asks Grantaire, once Laurie and Sarah are sufficiently engaged in their own conversation.

Grantaire shrugs. "It's fine."

Absorbed in the injustice of what the news presenters are describing, Enjolras feels himself becoming more and more enraged by the current state of affairs. He has never been one to accept things as they are, and has been criticised a few too many times for viewing the mistreatment of others as a personal offence.

"This is outrageous." he vocalises, once it all becomes too much to keep inside his own head.

Grantaire glances at him again, this time without the smile. "Yeah." he agrees.

"I can't believe the government think they can actually get away with this."

Grantaire hums.

"They're trying to stifle the public voice because they know that it's a direct threat to their power."

"I guess, yeah."

"When will they understand that they're not going to be able to silence the public forever? The voices of those who are suffering will always overcome the-"

Grantaire snorts, causing Enjolras to cut off mid-rant. At Enjolras' affronted look, Grantaire rolls his eyes. "The government can do whatever they want and get away with it, the voices of a few hundred protesters aren't going to change a thing."

Enjolras is silent. "The government are answerable to the public."

"Supposedly."

"With enough pressure, they don't have the option not to listen."

Grantaire shrugs again. Enjolras feels uneasy as the other man stares fixedly at the road in front. Eventually, Grantaire speaks, "They always have the option not to listen. And once people realise they're not listening, they'll stop trying to be heard. It's how it always plays out. I wish it were different, but, you know, life isn't like that. Life is just the cruel invention of God-knows-who. The general population is too apathetic about political engagements to ever actually change anything, and until that in itself changes, it's redundant to think about anything ever being any different."

Enjolras frowns. "Progress is not a redundant concept." he says, "It never will be. As long as there is injustice in the world, there will always be those striving to eradicate it. Otherwise, what hope do we have for the future?"

Looking back to Grantaire, Enjolras notices his creased brows, the way his shoulders are hunched together. "I guess I just don't have any hope for the future."

"How can you not?" asks Enjolras before he can stop himself. "You have a daughter."

For the first time in their entire journey, Grantaire takes his eyes completely off of the road to meet Enjolras' eyes. After what feels like an eternity, Enjolras looks away.

In the backseat, Laurie and Sarah continue with their chatter, oblivious to the ever growing tension in the front.

Enjolras turns the radio off.

 

* * *

 

   
"Dad?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Can me and Laurie share a tent? I know you said I'd have to share a tent with you now that Mr. Jolras is with us, but pretty please can we stay together?"

Enjolras turns around from where he has just finished putting up the second tent. Tent peg still in hand, he hammers it into the ground as Sarah and Laurie abandon their job of unrolling the sleeping bags to pester Grantaire.

"If we promise to be real-ly good?" adds Laurie.

Grantaire glances at Enjolras. "Well," he sighs. "It's just that we couldn't find a spare tent, and the ones we do have are quite small. It would be really crowded if both Mr. Enjolras and I shared. If you and I share a tent and Laurie shares with her dad, we'll all have a lot more space."

"But _Dad_ ," Sarah moans, drawing out the syllables. "Laurie and I planned to tell stories at night."

"Yeah! We're gonna play penguins!"

When Grantaire doesn't respond, the two turn their pleas to Enjolras instead. He blinks as two small pairs of eyes land on him, both round and pleading.

"Please, Mr. 'Jolras?" Sarah begs. "We promise to be really quiet."

"Yeah, Dad." Laurie adds, "You and Mr. 'Aire can just squeeze together so that you'll both fit and then we won't need another tent."

Enjolras glances at Grantaire, who is biting his lip between his teeth and staring at the two small tents with an expression Enjolras can't place.

"I don't mind if you don't." he eventually offers, speaking in an undertone to Grantaire.

Grantaire's head immediately shoots up to look at him. Enjolras shifts uncomfortably as he is reminded of their interaction in the car earlier, but Grantaire just gives him that same helpless smile from earlier.

Turning to the girls, Grantaire says to them, very solemnly. "You have to promise to be very quiet, okay? And you have to go to bed at a sensible time."

Sarah and Laurie grin at each other as if Grantaire has just announced that they've won the lottery.

Enjolras finds himself laughing along with them. He and Grantaire haven't spoken properly since they arrived at the campsite- they'd driven the rest of the way in silence and haven't had a moment to themselves since. Enjolras had hoped to speak to Grantaire later tonight- he'll admit that the idea of sharing a tent makes him slightly apprehensive, and it would be a good deal better if they could clear the air between them before they're confined to a small space together.

Then again, Grantaire is still smiling at him in that slightly crooked way of his, so maybe the problem is purely within Enjolras' own head.

With a shake of his head, Enjolras goes back to hammering the tent pegs in.

He finds out just how small the tents are when they attempt to fit the sleeping bags inside (and a duvet, because that's the best they'd been able to find for Enjolras at such short notice. "It'll probably be warm enough." Grantaire had said earlier. "If not, you can always share with Laurie." Enjolras doesn't want to think about what he'll do if it isn't warm enough now that he's sharing a tent with Grantaire.) The tents are just short of two metres lengthways, with barely enough room for both Grantaire's sleeping bag and Enjolras' own duvet. Enjolras sighs. Laurie and Sarah definitely got the better end of this deal.

After the tents are pitched, they go for a small walk to a nearby farm, where Sarah and Laurie spend ages gushing over the animals. Enjolras has never had much patience with animals but seeing the smile they bring to Laurie's face makes him more tolerable to them. (One of these days he's going to have to have a serious conversation with her about that pet dog she keeps asking about.)

Seeing the animals, however, seems to do nothing to curb the amount of energy in either of the girls. Enjolras and Grantaire share an exhausted look when, on returning to the campsite, they immediately engage in a ruthless game of catch. Enjolras is just glad he doesn't have to join in. Grantaire is not so lucky. Enjolras is sat around their makeshift campfire nursing a cup of tea as Sarah sneaks up on Grantaire from behind. Enjolras tries to keep his expression neutral as he listens to Grantaire talk about how to use the camp stove, but he can't help the smile that takes over his face when Sarah jumps out from behind and startles Grantaire so badly that he drops the plastic cup he was holding.

"That's it, come here you." Grantaire chases after her as Sarah shrieks delightfully, running off. Enjolras smiles at the scene, watching as Grantaire chases Sarah and Laurie around the field as they giggle and squeal.

The exhaustion from playing seems to have worn the two girls out, and after a dinner of hot dogs and chips (and a veggie burger for Enjolras), they settle into bed with an ease that surprises both Enjolras and Grantaire.

"I can't believe it was that easy." Enjolras relays to Grantaire once he's happily settled in his own tent.

Grantaire just shakes his head. "I just hope they don't wake up at an insane hour in the morning."

Enjolras chuckles.

"Are you warm enough?" Grantaire asks him suddenly.

It is a little bit colder than he'd expected it to be, but Enjolras doesn't want to complain. He shakes his head.

Grantaire seems unconvinced. "You're shivering." he states.

And Enjolras- okay, Enjolras is cold. But it's fine. He can manage. "It's fine." he tells Grantaire. "I can manage."

He hears the zip of Grantaire's sleeping bag being undone, and then Grantaire is shuffling out of it- a feat made difficult by the fact that there's maybe an inch of spare space in the entire tent. As such, he ends up catching Enjolras in the ribs with his elbow more than once. It's less than comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras asks, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"I'm trying to rearrange this so we can- there." Grantaire spreads the unrolled sleeping bag over the top of them both, pulling Enjolras' duvet so that it fits equally over both of them. "Better?"

Enjolras nods. "Thank you." He says. It's still uncomfortable, but at least now Enjolras isn't going to freeze to death.

They lapse into silence. Enjolras feels the weight of what happened on the drive here slowly settle back on to him. Despite the hours that have passed, he never did find a chance to talk to Grantaire about it.

"About what happened earlier," he begins. Beside him, Grantaire tenses. "In the car."

"It's fine." Grantaire says quickly. "Don't worry about it."

Enjolras is quiet.

He doesn't let go of things easily. It's been pointed out to him many times by well-meaning friends, but he has never been the type of person who can just store things away. Grantaire's comments earlier make no sense to him- how can someone who loves their daughter as much as Grantaire loves Sarah honestly believe that there's no hope for the future?

For Enjolras, Laurie is everything. He believes what he does and fights for a better future for all inhabitants of the earth, yes, but Laurie allows him to see it in perspective. She makes it easy for him to believe in humanity, easier to believe in a kinder future.

"I'm sorry for that comment about Sarah. I didn't mean to criticise you as a parent; I hope you know that's not what I was doing. I actually think you're a pretty great parent."

Grantaire sighs and turns to face Enjolras. "It's fine. Honestly. I overreacted." He pauses. "And, for the record, I think you're a great parent too."

If he were a different person, Enjolras would be able to leave it at that. But he's not, and there's one comment of Grantaire that's been bothering him since he heard it five hours ago.

"Do you really think that- what was it? That life is just 'the cruel invention of God-knows-who'?"

"Impressive memory."

"Be serious."

A smile tugs at the corner of Grantaire's mouth. Enjolras just stare at him.

Rolling his eyes, Grantaire sighs. "I don't know if I believe in anything, to be honest."

"You must believe in something." Enjolras frowns.

Grantaire is silent for a long while. He doesn't look away from Enjolras, and Enjolras forces himself to look back. Eventually, Grantaire speaks. "Maybe there is one thing." His voice is soft, such a parallel from Grantaire's usual loud and rowdy attitude that Enjolras . In all this quiet, Enjolras feels as if his heartbeat is the loudest thing in the tent. It certainly seems loud to his own ears.

"What is it?" he asks, hardly daring to whisper. He's not even sure if he made any sound at all until Grantaire responds.

Shaking his head, Grantaire smiles. "It's a person."

"Oh." Enjolras says, caught off guard. "Who?"

Grantaire doesn't say anything. After a while, Enjolras starts to think he's not going to.

"You."

Enjolras listens to the rustling of the tent in the wind, the quiet exhales of breath within its walls, and the steady beat of his heart within his chest.

"Me?"

Grantaire is laid on his back, hands at his sides. He's not looking at Enjolras, but at the roof of the tent, eyes fixed on a point above them.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Grantaire smiles.

Enjolras, turned on his side and staring at Grantaire, struggles to place what he's feeling. He's always been a man of words, but right now he feels them escape him. Instead, Enjolras tentatively searches for Grantaire's hand under the duvet, taking it within his own and pressing their palms together gently.

Grantaire turns his head towards Enjolras, who becomes astutely aware of their close proximity. He smiles and squeezes Grantaire's hand again, inordinately pleased when Grantaire squeezes back.

Enjolras falls asleep like that, a smile on his face and his hand clasped within Grantaire's.

**Author's Note:**

> (If anyone in the UK has ever completed DofE, they'll know the squeeze of fitting three people in a tent that is realistically only made for two.)
> 
> I tried to reference parts of Grantaire's epic monologue in the brick, as well as channelling parts of Enjolras' barricade speech. The serious/wild exchange and hand-holding trope are also a necessity for any fic concerning these two. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos/comments if you're able!
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr: [tattoograntaire](http://www.tattoograntaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
